Kazuya Mishima's Contest History
Who is Kazuya Mishima? There is a consistent force that prevails through the Tekken series. If it wasn't for Jin Kazama, that character would be his father: Kazuya Mishima. Buy unlike most main characters in fighting franchises, Kazuya is the anti-hero. He fights for revenge, and he isn't afraid to murder. It all started back before the original Tekken, when his father, Heihachi, threw him off into a ravine as a child. Deep at the bottom, Kazuya's dark soul saw the Devil himself, and he made a deal with him. His soul was to be exchanged for the satanic powers he posses today. When Kazuya climbed back up the rocky side of the cliff, he had one thing on his mind...VENGEANCE. So, when the Iron Fist Tournament came around(Tekken 1), he defeated his father, using his already deadly karate moves and devil powers combination to his upper hand. When the dust cleared, Kazuya repaid his father by throwing him off the exact same ravine so many years ago. When Heihachi presumes dead, Kazuya took over all his father's assets. Luckily for him, Heihachi was a Japanese Bill Gates, owning one of the biggest technology corporations in the world. Yet Kazuya soon became bored of the business antics, and wanted to start the second Iron Fist Tournament. The tournament went on as planned, but two things came up that would change Kazuya's life. One being Jun Kazama. Jun was a beautiful Japanese Judo fighter, who was actually one with an Angel, the yin to Kazuya's yang. They were drawn to each other, and ended up having sex. This would later lead to Jin Kazama, but more on that later. The second thing to disturb Kazuya was his father's sudden return from death. Heihachi defeated everyone that stood in his way to get to Kazuya, and in the end Heihachi actually stood victorious. Perhaps doing the nasty in the pasty wasn't a good idea, eh Kaz? Heihachi, knowing how evil his son was, made no effort in risking the chance of a survival. So he threw him into a volcano! A lava filled volcano laid Kazuya's beaten body, where he stayed for...a short period actually. Later that year, a biotech firm called "G-Corp" brought Kazuya back to life. He then stayed with them and proceeded to study the power of the Devil inside of him. Years past. His bastard child, Jin Kazama, grows up to be a spectacular warrior, even defeating Heihachi and a powerful warrior named Orge(who killed Jun Kazama while Jin was a child.) Yet, during his fight, the devil gene(passed on from Kazuya) was awakened. This intrigued Heihachi, and knew he had to stop him. So Heihachi showed up at the scene and shot him down with a few of his body guards(Tekken Force). Yet Jin survived death, unleashes the full power of the devil and escaped his grandfather's capture. Twenty years after the volcano incident, Heihachi's Tekken Force raided the G-Corp, stealing research data and killing scientists. Kazuya was furious that his father ruined his plan again, and he decided to get revenge in the only way he knows how: The Iron Fist Tournament. In the 4th incarnation, Kazuya got to the semi-finals to face his son for the first time. Yet Jin had already being captured by the overwhelming Tekken Force. So he moved onto the finals against Heihachi. Despite Kazuya's wanted revenge, Heihachi beat him again. Hei laughed, but brought his son to a tied up Jin Kazama in the Mishima Dojo. Being so close to Jin reawakened the devil, and his powers knocked Heihachi on his feet. Kaz fought with his son...and lost...again. Wow, two losses in one day. Tough luck. "I will... take everything back!" - Kazuya Mishima (Writeup courtesy of TheKoolAidShoto) Kazuya Mishima's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 0-1 Summer 2002 Contest - South Division - 12 Seed * Southern Round 1 --- Lost to (5) Scorpion, 17282 28.99% - 42327 71.01% * Extrapolated Strength --- 45th Place 13.93% There may have been a ton of fighting game characters in the Summer 2002 bracket, though oddly enough most of them weren't facing each other in matches. Scorpion versus Kaz made for an interesting affair, if for nothing else than the badass match picture http://www.sc2k5.com/gallery/albums/sc2k2/thumb_sum02b19.jpg The match itself was a blowout however, and likely filled with SFF from the fighting game fanbase. Not surprisingly, Kazuya hasn't made the field since this match. Category:Contest Histories